


Nora Grace

by orphan_account



Category: My Works - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Paranornal, Romance, Wattpad: Aubrey Parsons, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the car accident happens, Nora has been able to sense ghosts. It had started with being able to feel them, then hearing their voices, and finally, seeing them. She'd quickly learned to avoid them by looking away, until a ghost named Elijah shows up, stating that he wasn't meant to die yet.  Of coarse, Nora's heard it all before: "I'm too young to die," or, "It's not my time."</p><p>So, as expected, Nora paid him no mind.</p><p>That is, until he mentions The Reaper---a being that assures you die at your time, collects your soul, and decides whether you go to Haven or Hell.</p><p>After hearing Elijah out, learning that he was, indeed, meant to be alive, Nora helps him up hunt down the one who switched their death with his.</p><p> </p><p>A/N ~ This is a novel-length, Paranormal/Romance.</p><p>Rated: Teen and Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nora Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in first person POV, and only the Prologue will be in third. I also apologize for the prologue being poorly written, and promise that the others will be written more neatly and put together.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey
> 
> Reading thr Prologue is optional, as there will be a brief summary of this in Ch1

It was three in the morning when Nora's mom woke her up, so she'd been too tired to process half of what Sadie Grace had told her. The little bit she _did_ catch was her mother saying she'd been arguing with her stepfather again, and he needed alone time. Nora didn't much care, either. Mostly because she knew where they were headed: to Grandma Grace's house.

"Honey, grab some warm clothes. The country's cold, and I would hate for you to get sick in the middle of winter," her mother said as nine-year-old Nora slowly climbed her way out of bed.

Gran lived out in the country, where as Nora, Sadie, and her stepfather, Darrel lived in the city. Darrel was a good dad, but he had a bad temper. When his nerves cooled, he would be back to his usual self and make breakfast in bed for her Mom the next morning. Her mother and her both knew he wasn't violent, but he caused the tension and stress to escalate in the house.

When Nora and Sadie left, the skies were filled with little rain. As they drove more and more, the lightening started, followed by booming thunder. The rain picked up quickly, soon freezing it's way to a heavy hail.

"Mom, I can't see out the window. Maybe we should just go back home to Darrel and help him calm down. It can't be that hard, can it?" Nora asked from the back passenger seat of their black van.

"No baby, not this time. This time me and your dad had a bad argument. Your mom needs her momma sometimes, too."

Sadie smiled sadly through the rear-view mirror at her dark haired daughter. If it wasn't for the age difference, they'd look like twins. They both had dark hair and pale blue eyes. They had a strong jaw and were well built, even without all the exercise. And their skin was naturally tanned, partly effected by their Italian heritage.

" _Shit_ ," Sadie mumbled under her breath, making a sharp turn to avoid a small figure in the road. Wide eyed, she jerked the wheel to the right and tried to stay on the road.

It would have worked, had the water from the rain not frozen.

The car swerved, rocketing towards the wide, road-side ditch. The front of the car rammed against the ground. A heart wrenching scream erupted from Nora's throat as her mother's head jerked forward with a loud crack against the windshield. Sadie slumped in her seat, and Nora knew that she wouldn't be waking back up.

If Nora hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, she'd probably be dead at that moment. Her body had jerked forward, only being held back by the leather band across her chest. Granted, the burn of the fabric against her neck wasn't pleasant, but she'd had other things to worry about. After struggling for a bit to undo her seatbelt, Nora stumbled her way out of the car. Only once out of the car, did she notice the shattered Windows, as well as the deep cuts and scratches on herself.

She staggered to the front door, forcing herself only to focus on her mother's pocket as she dug for her phone. Nora called the police, told them her location, what had happened, and that she was the only survivor, before hanging up.

After making sure everything needed was taken care of, she curled up in a ball by the crashed car and cried. Just before unconsciousness took her over, she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her.

Her eyes shot open in hope, waiting to see her mother, but confused as she saw no one there. The arms were still around her, yet she was completely, utterly alone.

They never left until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad as Aubrey Parsons. I'll only be posting original works on Wattpad; this is only my first.


End file.
